The purpose of this study is to identify the gene(s) responsible for hereditary hemorrhagic telangiectasia using a positional cloning strategy. This involves the collection of blood samples from members of families affected by hereditary hemorrhagic telangiectasia. B-lymphocytes are immortalized from individuals from each family to have a renewable source of DNA.